galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
BaPhy3
BaPhy3 also known as BaPhy XXL Species classified as Ba Phy XXL are to large to fit the United Stars MilitaryBasic Physical Standards. Species that are classified Ba Phy XXL have the following characteristics: *Sentient *Size:between 600cm and 100m *Mass:between 3,000-10,000kg *be able to live extended periods of time under one Gee *NiOx breather. BackgroundEdit The diversity that is at the core of the Union is also a big challenge and the Union delegates enormous resources and encourages inventions that allow all Union member species to participate as Union citizens at all aspects of society. Logic, physical limitations, common sense and environmental needs however may be limiting. This was realized early on by the United Stars Military. By 2235, each branch of the Union Armed Forces had in place standards that individuals needed to meet in order to be eligible to serve in that branch. Since 2520 it was noted in a meeting of the Military Council that while each branch technically still maintained their own standards for admission, with exception of the United Stars Marine Corps, all other branches in essence copied the standard used by the United Stars Navy. After hearing convincing arguments on why the Union Marines shouldn't relax their standards to meet the less rigid ones used by the Navy and other branches and why all branches shouldn't apply the more rigid ones used by the Marine Corps it was decided to keep both: *Marine BaPhy - to be maintained by the United Stars Marine Corps. *Union Fleet Service Capable Species - to be maintained by Union Navy and used by all other branches of the armed forces. It was only in 4012 when the Boloth joined, the Union Bill of Rights was amended. Species like the Bandurpo,Camogi, Lyrham, Bellebee and similar species (already excluded from the armed forces) had to be served like everyone else by Hotels, Businesses, Restaurants, Space Bus and other Union services as it was required by law. But in those cases it was simply not possible. So the Assembly used the Armed forces BaPhy as a guide line (It is not the same) to create the BaPhy classifications to amend the law. It meant that restaurants did not have to provide facilities to serve Boloths, that smaller space ports did not have to have toilet facilities etc. The amendment was carefully worded and the laws adjusted to not create grounds of discrimination, but to allow services to remain lawful. The reason for this was the case of Aaron F. Shyster a lawyer who sued Arthur's Swine and Dine at Blue MoonPort III for not providing facilities for a Boloth (see Boloth vs Arthur Swine and Dine.) By the law as it stood back then, the Boloth was entitled to such facilities. But if the law suit was successful it would have meant an avalanche of law suits and trillions of credits and forced many businesses into bankruptcy. Also every Union service would have to provide services for every possible Union Citizens which in some cases was simply impossible. The CEO of Arthur's successfully argued his case that led to the "Common sense amendment of 4013" to the Union Citizens Bill of Rights. The Union in general adapted the concept of Basic Physical groups and expanded the what was originally only two into seven basic groups. See AlsoEdit *Ba Phy Standard *Ba Phy XL *Ba Phy XXL *BaPhy VL *Ba Phy H (Harmful) *Ba Phy XS *Ba Phy X *Ba Phy NTS Category:Concepts Category:Misc.